Game Night
by Whammy
Summary: Rachel invites Quinn over for game night with her dads. Faberry fluff!


I was reading some Faberry prompts on LiveJournal for the first time and this one sounded cute, so I decided to write it.

Prompt- "Rachel invites Quinn over to her house for dinner and game night. Complete and utter chaos ensues."

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

Game Night was taken very seriously in the Berry house. Rachel had told me some stories about "epic" nights in the past; day long games of Monopoly and shouting matches over Scrabble. But, when she asked me, I couldn't resist her pouting face and she knew it. Her face lit up like Christmas or Hanukah or whatever, so I thought it was totally worth it.I could roll some dice, buy some houses, spell some words, right? I dealt with Sue Sylvester every day for almost two years and won Nationals at cheerleading. Game Night would be cake. Or so I thought.

It was decided that we would play Cranium. Rachel was humming some song and her face was growing red. This was supposed to be easy; Rachel was going to hum the song and I was going to guess it within seconds. But the timer was almost up and there was no way that was a song coming from her mouth. Her nostrils were completely flared and it looked like she was ready to spit fire at me. The sand in the hourglass had all gone to the end and Rachel's dads high-fived each other. I was pissed.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. I felt my hands tightening into fists and I glared at Rachel.

"Wild Thing! How did you not get that?" Rachel yelled right back. She looked like she was ready to kill me.

"Because _you_ couldn't hum it! That's not _my_ fault!"

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted, "I have a pitch perfect voice! This is absolutely, in all ways, your fault!"

"Oh, because you can do no wrong superstar? Now we've lost our lead and if we lose, so help me God-"

But I was cut off by the smoke alarm going off in the kitchen. Apparently, Rachel and I shout louder than the timer that had been going off, and dinner was now burnt in the oven. Rachel's dads leaped up and ran into the kitchen, attempting to fan away the smoke. I was too mad about our loss to get up and help, but Rachel had left to try and help. I knew it was just a game, but I wanted to win. I had to win. I was still steaming when Rachel and her dads came back.

"We're just going to order Chinese," someone said, but I didn't look up, so I had no idea who said it.

"Alright, thank you. Sorry about that," I responded, remembering I needed to be polite.

The two men glanced at each other wondering if it was a good idea to continue with the game, and then shrugged and rolled the die. They easily answered the question and moved even further ahead of us. Rachel reached for the die and rolled it. Since she hummed last time, it was my turn and I had to draw a picture with my freaking eyes closed. The card read _Pinocchio_. I muttered a string of profanities under my breath and closed my eyes and attempted to draw the wooden doll. I felt stressed out because if Rachel didn't get this, we wouldn't be able to catch up and win.

"A circle! A person! Umm, he has a pointy nose. A snowman? No, um, not a person. A bird? What is on top of his head?" Rachel guessed.

I became angry that she couldn't guess it and began drawing so hard that the paper ripped and I broke the tip of the pencil. Before we could do anything, time ran out once more. I opened my eyes and saw my fairly decent Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio Rachel, Pinocchio! Now we're gonna lose," I yelled, feeling the tears brimming in my eyes. I stormed away, leaving the Berry family speechless. I ran up to Rachel's bathroom and slid down against the door crying. "It's just a stupid game Quinn, calm down. Now her whole family is going to think you're a freak."

I heard a soft knock on the door and wiped my eyes. "What?"

"Let me in baby."

I stood up and opened the door, but crumbled into Rachel once she was close enough. She sat with me on the floor, holding me tight. "It's just a game," she whispered.

"Losing is unacceptable," I replied softly.

She let me go and scooted herself in front of me. She cupped her hands around my face and softly smiled. "Losing is the optimal result of anything, but all I wanted today was to spend time with you."

"And I ruined it," I said, looking down.

"No you didn't," she said, pulling my into an awkward hug. She pulled away with a grin on her face, "Besides, I looked on the board and you miscalculated. We can still win."

"Really?" I said, beginning to smile.

"Why would I lie about something so important?"

Rachel started to get up and offered me her hand. I took it and felt her pull me up. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. You are a superstar."

"I know; it's okay. Even though you were insulting me, I found it to be a suitable pet name for you to call me. If you'd like," she said, and before I could answer she pulled me in for a soft kiss. Her lips were warm against mine, which were still salty from tears. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could. "We should get back to the game," she said pulling away.

"Whatever you say superstar," I replied, taking her hand and following her lead downstairs.

Her dads were patiently waiting and I quickly apologized about my behavior. They shrugged it off and we continued with the game. After a few more rounds, we were at the end of the game. It was Rachel's dads' turn, and if they guessed correctly, they won the game. I took a deep breath, reminding myself it was just a game, when Rachel read off the card. In a miracle of sorts, the two guessed the wrong definition of "postulant" and it was our turn. The game rested upon me humming a song well enough for Rachel to guess it. I felt my stomach churn and swallowed when I was handed the card that read "Walking on Sunshine." I smiled, and began to slowly hum. Rachel looked at me as if I was crazy for going so slow, but grinned when she realized what the song was.

"Walking on Sunshine!" she practically screamed. She jumped up and onto me in a victory hug and kissed me hard. I blushed, knowing her dads were sitting there watching. The two Berry men congratulated them on a good game and said they were going "out" and quickly left. Rachel didn't seem to take notice.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure," she said between kisses.

I walked over to the couch and sat down while she straddled me. "And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door," I mimicked. I pulled away and cupped my hands around her face. "I'm so glad you're mine, superstar."

She rested her head down on my chest kissed my collarbone. "I know you already apologized from our previous fight, but I realize I never did. So, I am sorry for yelling at you. I was frustrated and I behaved poorly."

I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me with big questioning eyes. "Aren't you supposed to say something? Or were you gesturing that you understand and accept my apology?"

I placed my index finger over her mouth, "You talk too much. I love you, okay?"

She nodded and I took my hand and wrapped her tight against me. "I love you too." She reached for the remote and turned on the TV for noise, but neither one of us paid any attention to it. I felt my eyes start to close and looked down at the girl resting on my chest. Rachel had fallen asleep already, so I didn't have to worry about staying awake. I kissed her forehead softly, "Sleep tight superstar."


End file.
